Of Darkness and Black Skies
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: After one too many close calls, the large group splits into two. With Matt being thrust into the leadership position, and being controlled- willingly- by the Kaiser himself. But Ken is not the enemy they are looking to be up against. Betrayal, anger, and hurt seem to fight again the will to do what is right for the group. (Summary not as a good as story. I'm sorry.)


**(EDIT: I noticed after I posted this, Fanfiction decided to be stupid and take out a few things. So this is the edited version of chapter 1)**

**A/N: ****This has been in my head for **_**ages**_**. And I'm just now starting to type it up. The name of this fic for now- it may change if I think of one better- is Of Darkness and Black Skies. It will have quite a few pairings in it, but the main focus is Matt/Ken. Others will be TK/Kari, Joe/Izzy, Tai/Sora… and that's about it for now.**

**As for names…it's gonna be a mix of English/Japanese ones. This is because some names I can type, others…I would misspell every damn time. And rather than misspelling them and possibly offending someone with the misspelling, I'm going to take the spelling that I can do. It's also going to depend on the situation, since the names are more like nicknames for a few.**

**And I promise there won't be rambling like this in the next chapters. Now, on to the important shit.**

**GENRES: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, (Digimon itself can fall under supernatural so no tagging that), and Horror.**

**WARNINGS: Cheating (of the relationship variety), **_**MINOR CHARACTER DEATH**_**, some of this story may be **_**TRIGGERING**_** (I will point it out in the chapter before the trigger, but this is the big warning. **_**IF DEPRESSION RELATED THINGS ARE TRIGGERING, PROCEED WITH CAUTION**_**.), DRUG USE (It's just weed.), Blood, Evil, Good, Dark themes. Will loosely follow canon events. Language barriers (within both the story and outside of it…but let's make it easy. Ken still knows Spanish, Matt knows French, TK knows some French, and the Digimon, being partially data, can understand written languages pretty well. And there's English.)**

**AGES: I've changed up the ages…because there is no way in hell that Matt can be 10 if TK's 8. I'm sorry but that is too much a growth spurt in the span of 2 years**

**This starts in Adventures (chapter 1, after that, it's in Zero Two.) And the ages are tweeked just a bit. Basically, it's following the Sweden ages, but with a few changes.**

**Joe: 15-16(Adventures) 19-20(Zero Two)**

**Tai, Matt, Sora: 14-15(Adventures) 18(Zero Two)**

**Izzy, Mimi, Ken (there's a reason for this.): 13-14(Adventures) 17(Zero Two)**

**Kari, TK, Davis: 9(-10 for TK) (Adventures) 13(Zero Two)**

**Yolei: 8(Adventures) 12(Zero Two)**

**Cody: 5(Adventures) 9(Zero Two)**

**The first part of this chapter begins after Matt leaves the group. It is AU, but as I said, it will loosely follow canon. The second part of this chapter begins on the day of the anniversary of defeating Myotismon. What Wizardmon tells them is different here than it is in canon.**

**Now that that's all over…how about I just start the chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Blue Night Holds No Remorse**

The gentle wind that swept through the forest could not calm the fretting heart sheltered beneath the forest's rustling trees. It was well past midnight, or maybe just before? The heart could not tell. Time had been almost non-existent in the still strange world they had returned to. He knew it had to have been more than just a few weeks since their return, but how long was it back home? Meer seconds? Or were they truly their long enough for hours to pass by? No, they could not have been in the world that long. Ten months only equaled out to a few minutes back there.

A soft sigh broke into the night, barely heard over the rustling trees. The heart's beat was full with worry of one who was not close to it as a hand came to grab at two shapes that rested against his chest. Another hand reached to the side, finding purchase in soft fur and graceful feathers. This was proof that where he was, was actually real. It was not a dream, nor a simple game. Everything was real: from the trees, to the fur he was gently petting, to the tiny, pink scar that his finger traced. Everything, including the lost feeling he had lying near the dying fire.

A gentle purr-like rumble met the petting as eyes about as blue as the heart's own opened. The heart skipped a beat as he saw the eyes, looking at him with a disappearing sleepiness that was replaced with worried curiosity. The eyes that looked so much like what the heart searched for, but could not find. He had to tear his own gaze away before the tears began again.

"What are you still doing up TK?" The blue-eyed creature asked before noticing what the boy's hand was gripping so tightly. "TK…"

"I'm just worried." He sat up and placed both of his hands at his sides. The tags fell against his chest, his own Hope next to the blue tag belonging to the one his heart was missing. "I mean- how long has it been?"

Their heads turned to look at the others of the group. Deeper blue eyes met theirs for a moment before looking away to the only other one awake. _It's not even midnight yet then._ Takeru thought.

"TK it- it's been a month." The words were just whispers, lost to the wind just as his sigh had been.

"That long, huh Patamon?" A nod was all he received in reply. "You don't think he went back? Like…_he_ did?"

Patamon's head shook this time. "Nu-uh. Why would he go back and leave you here?"

"Why did he leave me here in the first place?"

The Digimon could not answer. It was a mystery to the whole group as to why he would leave. The only thing he had done since seemed to be nothing more than a dream to Takeru.

"_Take this TK. You need it more than I do. If I'm right…it should work."_

That was all he said before disappearing again, and that was a month ago. Takeru grabbed the extra tag around his neck and looked it over. What did he mean, it should work? Did he expect the crest within it to glow? It was as dull as it had been the night he gave it up. Not even the crest of Hope would shine, because he held no hope. Their group was separated, and that was that.

He looked to the other two people with him, the only two people with him. It was his choice to run away from the other four. Even if it meant hurting two of them, he could not stay with that group. They were too busy hunting down the evil that threatened them; Takeru was hunting down something more important.

"Hey kid, you need to sleep." Nearest to him was one that he did not fully trust. Who was he to tell Takeru what to do? He wasn't his father, or his brother.

"I can't Ogremon."

"Hmph. Fine by me, don't complain when you're too tired in the morning." Ogremon leaned back against the tree again. He was just near Takeru because Frigimon and Meramon were not. They were both keeping guard with Joe and Gomamon.

He just could not see the point in getting along with Ogremon after everything that happened. But, it was not as if anyone was asking him to. Even Patamon knew it was a moot point, like asking himself to get along with Devimon. It just would not happen.

Takeru looked down at the tags again. _Why give it to me? Matt… Big brother what are you doing?_ He had to find out. He already lost his big brother twice, he was not going to let it happen a third time!

"TK?" Patamon watched as Takeru got to his feet, and he was not the only one to see it. He gave Gomamon a shrug before jumping up to rest on Takeru's head. "Wherever it is you're going, I'm coming with!"

Takeru simply smiled softly before nodding. Whispering a soft 'We'll be back' for Ogremon- the only one close enough to him to talk to without waking anyone else, or disturbing Joe- to hear, he headed out into the sparse forest. Here, the damaged dealt to the Digital World was very apparent. The ground was dry, allowing no new shoots to appear. And what trees did still stand were limp and lifeless save for the leaves that danced to the sorrowful tune of the wind.

He had to find Matt again, and there was no way his brother could be far off. Everywhere they had walked before, Mimi had commented on strange markings on trees and Gomamon would hint at some scent being in the air. It was a simple game of cat and mouse, and Matt was quite the cat. TK knew the scratch marks were from Gabumon. The Digimon was loyal to Matt and Matt alone, but an overheard conversation gave TK the knowledge that Gabumon and Patamon were more like Matt and himself than the others knew.

"_I know you just want to protect TK, but I want to protect them too! He and Tokomon need their big brothers with them, not pushing them away!"_

Marks that could be followed easily if they figured out they were from a friend. Gabumon was doing it on purpose, they _wanted _to be found. It was just a matter of the others catching him, not just TK and Patamon.

If only they could figure it out quickly. Why Gomamon had said nothing was a mystery to Takeru, but maybe now was the time for them to tell Mimi and Joe. It would certainly help them. But now was not the time to think about that. Now it was up to him to track down Matt, and try to get him to end the game sooner.

* * *

"Matt, I'm sorry…is your leg really ok?"

Blond hair fell to shade deep blue eyes as a soft smile gave an answer to the constant question. "It's fine. Honestly, how you can beat anyone with those teeth is a mystery to me." He was teasing, trying to cheer up his companion. It was also the truth. Where the bite marks once were, were now just bruises and scars, they did not hurt. "Look, let's just hurry up and leave the marks and go."

"When are we going to meet up with them again?"

"Soon. I promise." Matt felt slightly guilty for the once again empty promise. Gabumon did nothing to deserve it. It was just too soon. Although, maybe he could make up for the promise by visiting TK again. That always calmed Gabumon down long enough for them to get a few hours ahead of one group, days ahead of the other group, and closer to…

Gabumon looked at Matt. He knew it would not be soon, but said nothing as Garurumon took his place. No matter what, he swore to himself, he would be by Matt's side. It was decided the second his fight with Wargreymon had begun, no, it was decided the second they met. Even if it meant fighting their friends, even if they had to hide from TK and Patamon.

With a low rumble in his chest, Garurumon scored the trees with his claws. He hoped it would be enough to keep the group on the right track without confusing them. No other Digimon around could leave marks like his own.

Matt watched silently as Garurumon moved from tree to tree, never going out of his sight and always keeping Matt in his own sight. They would always work that way: never straying from each other's sight, never going out of hearing range, and never sleeping at the same time. It worked for them, and kept them alive out of the Dark Masters' reaches. Very rarely did they have to fight, only doing so when one was needed to keep themselves or the others safe.

_We don't need the crest. It's best that TK has it, I'm pretty sure it still glows whenever Garurumon digivolves… It'll at least tell him we're still alive. _He did not know how or why, but they seemed to work better as a team without the crest. Matt's best guess was that the crest was like a filter. It helped their connection, but also hindered it by centralizing it into one source. Without it, the connection could flow freely and more strongly. They just needed to test it on MetalGarurumon next to see if Matt was correct, but there was no rush.

Nope. No rush at all.

Ok, Matt had to stop trying to fool himself, there was a rush. They had to save the Digital World and their own world too. They just did not have the power before. Now though, he hoped they would.

Garurumon's growling caught Matt's attention as the large wolf-like Digimon leapt to his side. "There's something out there. I can hear footsteps."

"Can you tell who it is?" Matt wasted no time in climbing to Garurumon's back. Whether they had to fight or flee, he would be right there with his companion.

There was no need for either though, as Garurumon relaxed underneath him. The growl turned into a questioning whine and he shifted his paws. "Matt, it's them."

He did not need to ask who 'them' were. "Garurumon-"

"Matt! Garurumon!" Whatever Matt was going to decide, it was too late now. An orange blur knocked Matt clear off of Garurumon's back in a tangle of fur and feathers soon joined by another person. They trapped him to the ground in tight hugs. "You're actually here!"

"TK." Matt's voice was soft as he hugged the smaller tightly. "What are you doing here?" He directed the question to Patamon, who was trying to work his way out from between the two brothers.

"Finding you two!" Patamon squeaked. He finally freed himself, barreling right into Garurumon as he did. "TK wanted to see you again."

Matt sat up, letting TK rest in his lap as he looked at Garurumon. The Digimon was tensing up again and scanning the area around them, telling Matt that something was not right. "Were you two followed?"

TK shook his head. "Nope. The only ones who know we left are Gomamon and Ogremon."

Matt grimaced. "So you snuck off then? What happens when the others figure it out?" They would come looking for TK, and discover Matt and Garurumon. The little sneak, TK knew that Matt would not just get up and run with the younger clinging to him.

"Joe'll think of something. I think he knows where I am." Matt sighed. Of course Joe would. Why the older boy was so quick to just let Tai take control of the group is something Matt could not even think of understanding. While the others were on a wild goose chase to not only defeat the Dark Masters but also find him, Joe probably figured out everyone's location and could track them down within an hour.

_If this split's permanent, my best bet would to be with Joe and TK._ Matt shook the thought off. _It can't be permanent, not for them anyway._ He hated to admit it, but it would take everyone to defeat whatever it was controlling the Dark Masters. There was no way they were working on their own, especially for things to still be in their control with only two left.

"Matt, why did you give me your crest and tag?" TK finally asked after a moment. Matt could tell it was really bugging him.

"Has it been able to glow since I gave it to you?"

"No."

"Hmm…" Matt frowned. So his theory was not correct. "I just wanted to test something."

"Matt!" Garurumon's sharp bark startled the two brothers. Their Digimon were looking past the trees at something they could not see, something dangerous from the way Garurumon was acting. Matt was fast to react, picking up TK and moving to stand beside the Digimon. With TK being held in one arm on his hip, Matt placed his other hand on Garurumon's shoulder.

"Do we need Weregarurumon or can you handle it?" When it came to battles, Matt had given almost all decisions to Gabumon and his digivolutions. They had a feel for their own strength better than Matt did; why waste energy on digivolving if a lower level could handle it?

"I think it's best to run. There's more than one Digimon."

Patamon settled himself on Garurumon's head. "And they don't seem too friendly!" He added.

Matt frowned again. This was something he did not want to have happen while TK and Patamon were with them. If they were safely with the others, it would be easy to just lead the Digimon away then circle back once it was safe. "Alright." He moved TK to Garurumon's back before climbing up behind him.

"Matt? What are we gonna do?" TK asked quietly. Matt could tell he was somewhat scared, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's gonna be ok TK. Garurumon, I think we need to wake up the others. How many Digimon are there?"

Garurumon turned his head to look at Matt and TK. "Eight maybe? Ten tops. But they're working for the Dark Masters, I can almost guarantee that."

Matt nodded. "You know what to do," was all he said before Garurumon was racing through the trees. Matt almost cringed at the area around them. It was just another reason to win back the Digital World; to give this forest its life back. _And if it wasn't for Gabumon snapping me out of that depression…would I even be thinking about saving them?_ He hugged TK tighter as Garurumon ran. His little brother may be growing up, but he still needed Matt. And being separated from his was not helping. _Maybe, it's time I came back._

_tinyspace_

They were close to the small group. Matt could hear Frigimon and Meramon talking about something and Gomamon alerting them to Garurumon's fast approach. It was not long before they burst into the clearing, waking everyone up with a loud howl.

"Ga-garurumon?" Mimi blinked sleepily and rubbed at her eyes before opening them wide. "Garurumon! Matt!"

"Matt?" Joe questioned before he glared at the blond as Matt waved sheepishly. "Matt."

"Look, Joe, there's time to be pissed at me later. We gotta go, now! I think the Dark Masters know you guys are here." Matt got off of Garurumon's back, keeping TK up there. "Garurumon, take TK and Patamon to the place we were before. Keep them safe."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. And…if you find him-"

"I know." Garurumon pressed his nose to Matt's shoulder for a second before making sure TK was alright on his back. "Hold on tight." He said before running off.

"Find who?" Joe asked.

"Doesn't matter, look we need to go."

"Wait a minute!" Mimi protested. "You just show up out of nowhere with TK and Patamon and tell us we have to leave because of some Digimon that we didn't know were around?" She stomped her foot, glaring at Matt. "How do we know you're telling the truth?!"

The roar of something close by made them freeze for a heartbeat. "Believe me now?" Matt asked mockingly. "Now come on! Garurumon's far enough ahead to keep TK safe, but we're not in the clear yet!"

nothertinyspace

TK kept a tight hold on Garurumon as the Digimon seemed to run even faster than before. Looking down, it seemed more like they were flying than running.

"You ready to see something even more amazing?" Garurumon felt TK's weight shift as the boy looked down. "Ready?"

TK nodded, and he gasped as suddenly- in a bright flash of light- he was resting on MetalGarurumon's back. Now they really were flying. It was a close to the ground flight, as to not attract more attention in the sky. Patamon jumped from MetalGarurumon's head into TK's arms as the trees began to grow thinner and thinner. They were soon in what seemed like a barren wasteland.

"How can you do that without Matt?!" It still surprised TK how warm MetalGarurumon was. The others expected the metal parts to be cold like most metal was, but it was as warm as fur.

"You have the crest with you, right?" TK held up the blue crest. "I've been digivolving to Weregarurumon without it. We never tried MetalGarurumon…though it should work, since the digivolution came from _your_ crest." They were not flying now. The wolf Digimon had gone back to running. Just ahead of them, TK could see what Matt must have been telling MetalGarurumon to go to. It was a quarry, the perfect hiding spot.

Just as they were reaching it, the three tensed up. A howl rose from the trees behind them and MetalGarurumon answered with one of his own. He slowed down to a steady trot as the ground dipped into the sheltered terrain. It took a minute for TK's eyes to adjust to the even less light, but what he saw surprised him.

"Elecmon!" Red ears perked up at the sound of his voice. "You're here!"

"TK? Patamon?" The Digimon got to his feet, smiling as TK and Patamon got off of MetalGarurumon's back. "It is you! And MetalGarurumon? You can't be Gabumon! You've grown too much."

"The others are coming soon with friends." MetalGarurumon reported. "How are the babies?"

"Babies?" TK echoed. "But I thought none of the Digimon could be reborn because of the Dark Masters?"

"They can't." Elecmon said sadly. "But these two managed to escape with me from those evil Digimon." He stepped to the side, revealing a Leafmon and Punimon just behind him. "What are you doing back here?"

MetalGarurumon laid down, waiting for TK and Patamon to sit and lean against his side before explaining. "We were being chased. Matt decided it was too risky to just run off on our own with TK, so we found Joe and Mimi with Ogremon," TK noticed how Elecmon's fur bristled with the name, "Meramon and Frigimon. I think we'll be in the clear."

"I hope so." Elecmon grumbled. "Or else…you may have just lead them right to here."

TK had not thought of that. What if they did just lead the Digimon after them to where Elecmon and the babies were hiding? He shook his head, they could not think about that. They had to trust that Matt and the others would take care of it.

"It's too bad I can't digivolve." TK looked to Elecmon. The babies had since abandoned their guardian to check out the three newcomers. "Then you'd have even better protection," the Digimon grinned, "two MetalGarurumons are better than one, right?"

MetalGarurumon hummed and rested his head on his paws. There was nothing more for them to do but wait for the group to return, and hope they returned in one piece.

* * *

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Great." Matt jumped down from the tree, catching Palmon as she fell after him. "That's the last one."

"Let's hope all that noise didn't attract any more." Joe said as he helped Mimi down. "What I want to know though, is how the hell you thought hiding in a _tree_ was a good idea!"

Matt shrugged. "It saved our asses, didn't it?"

Joe nodded slowly. "It did." What he did next shocked Matt more than it hurt. He slapped the blond, hard, across his face.

"Ow!"

"_That_ is for leaving us!" The others stepped back as Joe's voice rose. "Do you know what we went through?! Do you know what you put TK through?! He thought you were _dead_! Or worse!"

"What could be worse than dead?" Ogremon muttered to Frigimon.

"I know ok?!" Matt growled, holding his stinging cheek. "I saw TK a month ago, before you all split up. I gave him my crest because I thought it would still glow when Garurumon evolved even if I didn't have it so he would know we were alive."

"And why did you leave in the first place?"

"Because…" Matt lowered his gaze to the ground, the harsh tone and glare lost. "I thought I was losing TK like I lost…"

Joe's glare softened just as quickly as Matt's did. Matt could tell he understood. "You weren't. When you left, TK was distraught. And then he got the bright idea to be just like his big brother and leave the others to come find Mimi and I on his own!"

Matt smiled cheekily. "He wasn't exactly on his own. Me and Gabumon were only about a half mile behind him the whole time."

And Joe's glare was back again. "Let me guess, I'm right when I say it was Gabumon leaving those scratches everywhere?" Matt nodded. "And the scent?" Another nod. "And the fish?"

Matt just grinned. "All me and Gabumon. Couldn't let you guys starve now could I?" He turned to his left, looking back at Joe. "We should catch up to them now. They should be back at the quarry."

"Of course it's a quarry where you sent them. It couldn't be a five-star hotel. Hell, I'd go for a one-star hotel right about now." Mimi pouted.

"You? In anything but the best? I think she's gone insane." Ogremon teased as they began following Matt out of the trees.

Matt leaned over to whisper to Joe, "Where'd you get this one at again?"

"It's a long story." Joe sighed. "TK wasn't too happy about it, especially after Leomon's-" He cut off, not sure how to tell Matt.

"It's ok. I know. I just didn't see Ogremon there."

Their walk was somewhat quiet. It felt weird for Matt, being without Garurumon and back with at least some of the other Digidestined. He had not planned on joining back up with them so early, but it was for TK. Joe did not seem to mind having him back, though Matt could tell he had much more yelling to do.

ihatedoingthisspace

"Princess Mimi, is it safe to trust him?"

"Of course! Matt's a friend."

_Sure, trust me about the quarry but not about the Digimon. _Girls were one thing Matt would never understand. And if Mimi and Sora were any example, he never wanted to understand them. But they were always the same. Every time the guys messed something up, it took Matt speaking even one word in French for them to calm right down. _I wonder if TK could get them to calm down even quicker, since he has the cuteness factor going for him._

As the trees began to thin out, Matt stopped. "Wait here." It was not far to the quarry, but it was out in the open. Anything that wanted to attack them would have no problem.

He took only five steps out before something was barreling into him. Large paws were pinning him to the ground as a silvery-white muzzle snarled at him. Claws as sharp as thorns tore at his arms, one claw dangerously close to his neck. He could hear the others shouting, but a buzzing noise blocked them out as something shoved the Digimon off of him. It sure was not Lilymon, her wings made little sound, nothing like the buzzing. All Matt could see was a blur of green and black.

The attack had surprised him, and as he tried to catch his breath again, he looked at where the other Digimon had come from. His eyes widened as familiar dark ones stared back at him. They were locked, trapped in each other's gaze even as Metalgarurumon, Zudomon, and Lilymon joined the fighting.

"Matt!" In an instant, Joe and Mimi were at his side. The eyes disappeared from their hiding spot, and the mysterious Digimon with them.

"Matt are you ok?" Joe was checking him over. "That Grizzlymon sure did a number on your arms."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Matt shook his head to clear it. "They're just scratches."

It felt like he had imagined the whole thing. But one shared look with Metalgarurumon told him it was not his imagination. "I can wait until we get to TK. We shouldn't leave him alone, who knows what else could be waiting to attack."

As they left, Matt looked once more to where he saw the mysterious pair of eyes.

"_When you're ready, find me. We can make a great team, even better than the one that betrayed you!"_

"_We can be great Matt. We can save this world, and make sure our own is never threatened again."_

* * *

_**FOUR YEARS LATER**_

"That's great Matt! I never knew you were this photogenic!"

"Just take the photo already!" He was getting tired of the twenty pounds of fat sitting on his chest.

The years since the battle against Apocalymon had change the group immensely. For Matt, it brought two fun, well-paying jobs, fame, and other things.

Now eighteen, the Digidestined was lead singer for a band. He was managing his time pretty well, being able to finish up school while also doing gigs and the occasional photos. The fans loved every bit of it, calling him sexy and hot and other things that he would just ignore. Sure, he could see the appeal from their viewpoint; with blonde hair that he wore a bit longer, and piercing blue eyes, and maybe the tight fitting jeans and shirts he bought were to boost sales with magazines and cover art for their albums, but he would never let it get to his head.

The photo shoots were something the group did themselves. The bass guitar player, Yuki, would do their photos. They were professional grade, and looked amazing no matter where the put the photos. She was even able to let Matt do a little photo shoot with a few of the other Digidestined and their Digimon.

Of course, it was not for the public eye. They may remember Myotismon attacking, but there was no reason to alert the military or governments that the Digimon were still around. They were not that stupid. The only people, outside of their families, that knew so far were Yuki, the Teenage Wolves' drummer Mizuki, and their other guitarist Nikko. At least, those were the only ones Matt told.

The twenty pounds of fat sitting on Matt's chest were for their newest photo shoot. An animal adoption agency wanted them to pose with a few of the animals to help attract more people to their agency. Matt was paired up with two cats for the photos, a hefty black and white one, and a small gray kitten, which was waiting patiently on Yuki's shoulder as she took a few more pictures of Matt and the other cat.

_Are we adopting out animals or planning a spread in some teen magazine?_ Matt wondered. For the photos, he was lying down on a table, one arm lying next to his head and his other hand resting on the cat's back. His legs were bent up and leaned to one side slightly.

"And the bored look's back." Yuki huffed, glaring at the singer. "Come on Matt! You were doing so well!"

"Yeah well that was before I started wondering if you're actually doing this for a magazine!" Matt retorted.

Mizuki snickered from his spot beside Nikko. They were sitting in foldable chairs behind Yuki to stay out of her way. "Aw come on Yamato! Cheer up, at least your face isn't getting licked off like Nikko's was!" The two boys had been paired up with dogs. Mizuki got the better deal, having a small Retriever pup for his photos. Nikko was paired with a Great Dane that could rest his head easily on the boy's shoulder.

"If I wanted to deal with mutts I would've stayed in America…" Nikko muttered, glaring at the dog that loved to show affection.

"Alright! We can switch cats now." Yuki said, taking one last picture. Matt sat up gratefully, letting the cat slide into his lap. The overgrown puff ball, that had been purring the whole time, just rested comfortably until Yuki came to move him.

"My turn then!" Matt blinked in surprise at the voice, squeaking- which he would later deny to doing- as he was pushed back by something jumping on him.

"Gatomon?" The white cat Digimon was purring even louder than the other cat. And if she was there…Matt could guess who else was. "Kari and TK here too?"

"Of course." Her tail waved towards the door. "TK said you were doing photos with animals, and I would just be purr-fect for this one!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "If you want adopted out, then yes, you're perfect." The door Gatomon pointed to opened and Matt smiled as his brother and 'sister' walked through. Who followed them was another surprise though. "Garurumon? Guys what the hell?! How'd that happen?!"

"Long story." Takeru grimaced. He had not changed much in Matt's eyes. Sure, he was only a few inches shorter than Matt himself now, and he had switched hats, but nothing else had changed. Except his eyes. They were no longer innocent and soft, but held an icier undertone that seemed to make them glow with mischief and pride.

Kari had changed more than his little brother. She kept her brown hair short, but had allowed it to get a bit longer. Instead of a whistle, which she had given to Gatomon, she now had a camera with her all the time. Much to Takeru's dismay, she was also a half-inch taller than he was. The fact that she loved the most, was that most people could not tell she was Tai's sister.

Patamon, Garurumon, and Gatomon were still the same. Over the years though, they had managed to stay in their digivolved forms for much longer. Gatomon was also wearing Kari's old whistle, Patamon had a small bracelet on that Takeru had made for him, and Garurumon had a collar.

The collar was actually a joke gift from Matt's father that Izzy had turned into something far more useful. With a small two-way radio, Garurumon and Matt could easily keep in touch if both were in the same room. Where a usual tag would go, Matt had one custom made to be a realistic fake of his own tag and crest, which Izzy once again modified to be a tracking chip. Seeing the use in a tracking chip, Kari and TK had one put into the bracelet and whistle as well.

"How'd he fit through the gate?" Mizuki asked.

Yuki huffed. "How'd he fit through my front door?!"

"He fit through your computer." Kari said. "As for the gate…I have no idea."

"Well, you're here now…we may as well have Gatomon in a few pictures, just say she's an overgrown cat." Yuki caught Matt off guard, getting a photo of Gatomon resting comfortably in his lap.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he thought of ways to destroy the camera, deciding against it when he remembered that it was their gateway to the real money, not just whatever they got from gigs. "Alright."

The few pictures he was supposed to do with Gatomon turned into more and more as Yuki and Mizuki talked him into posing with Patamon for possible cover arts- Mizuki argued they could claim Patamon as a stuffed animal- and he posed with Takeru and Kari for a few silly pictures just for them.

Matt's favorite was the one with all six of them. Garurumon's head was resting on his shoulder, and he was leaning against the large Digimon with a small smile and his arms crossed carefully over his stomach. Takeru was standing next to him, Patamon on his head and an arm tossed around Kari's waist. Kari was holding Gatomon and had a slight blush as she leaned against Takeru.

"Oh shit!" Matt looked swiftly over to Takeru, who had jumped up from his seat. They had finished the last few pictures and were simply relaxing with the band when Takeru had yelled. "I totally forgot why we came here in the first place!"

Gabumon, who had finally de-digivolved, shared at glance with Gatomon. "Oh, right." They both said.

"What is it?" Matt questioned.

Kari smiled. "Forget what today is, Matt?"

"What's today?"

The girl giggled. "What happened four years ago today?"

"That's today?!" Matt could have sworn it was not until next week! A quick check of his phone- that had quite a few angry voice mails from both Joe and Izzy- confirmed that he was wrong. "Shit!"

"Yamato! Language! What sort of example are you setting for the younger ones?" Yuki waved her arm to Kari and Takeru.

"Yo, Yuki, you're a bit late." Nikko snickered. "Takeru said shit first."

"Look I'd love to stay and argue with you, but now's not the time! We gotta go!" Matt grabbed his bag, Takeru and the others already heading out the door. "We'll practice tomorrow!"

* * *

Luck was not on their side, Wizardmon had proven that. His warning had sent Tai and Davis into planning a way to stop Ken from controlling the digital world, and the others followed them blindly, save for a few.

"We have to go to the Digital World and stop him once and for all!"

"Davis will you shut up and think for a second?" Matt glared at the younger leader. They were all piled into his apartment, his father included. If they were going to do what Matt thought they would do, he would need to be their alibi for why eleven kids just suddenly disappeared. "We don't even know if the warning Wizardmon gave us is about the Kaiser."

"It has to be!" Davis argued. "Who else would threaten the Digital World right now?"

"Matt has a point." Joe spoke up, bringing his arm from around Izzy's waist. "We thought the Dark Masters were working on their own, and it ended up them being controlled."

"We can't just rush blindly into this when we don't know exactly what it is we should be fighting." Cody added.

"What do you think Agumon?" Tai looked at his Digimon.

"I say let's go!"

Matt sighed. It was useless to argue about it now, they were going no matter what. _Rushing in blindly is what always hurt us in the end._ His hand ran absentmindedly over his leg. He could almost feel the scars left there through his jeans. Even if they were not caused by a foolish decision, they were reminders of how dangerous things were in the Digital World. _If we get killed…it's game over. Seems like they've forgotten that._

"I don't like this." Takeru muttered from beside him. "Do they even think before they take action?"

"Sure they do, but then all hell breaks loose and they forget how to. TK, you're second-in-command with the new ones, try talking some sense into Davis." Matt gave his brother a nudge towards Davis and Tai, who were talking with the girls- sans Kari- about something.

"You're Tai's second, you talk to them."

"I tried." Matt pointed out. "And I'm not exactly second anymore." He lost that position when he left the group before. Sora had it now, not that Matt cared.

"What should we do then?" Joe, Izzy, and Kari had joined their conversation. Cody was talking to Armadillomon and Gomamon nearby.

Matt shrugged. "Don't ask me. We don't really have a choice in all this do we?" He leaned back in his seat, noticing how they were still waiting for a better answer from him. _I'm not the leader of these groups! Go ask Tai and Davis!_ He wanted to tell them that, but instead his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. "Gather up all the medical supplies you can Joe, we need them. Izzy, if you can get a map up when we get to wherever it is they're taking us that would help a lot. Kari, TK…keep an eye on Cody." Ok, so maybe he was feeling a bit protective of the youngest Digidestined. He was the same age TK and Kari were when they first went to the Digital World.

"And whatever happens," he sat up straight again, "do not attack the Kaiser directly. Digimon with the dark rings are fair game, but Kaiser is not." Matt could feel Gabumon's gaze on him as he spoke.

"Can I warp digivolve this time Matt?" Gabumon whispered.

Matt shook his head. "No, we can't let the others know about that yet. It's not time." He gave the Digimon a tight hug. "Thanks. For everything."

"Of course Matt." Gabumon returned the hug. "I told you I'd always be your best friend."

"Even if what I do seems to be the wrong thing at first?"

"Always." Gabumon repeated.

Matt closed his eyes. He could always count on Gabumon no matter what; just that thought was enough to reassure him that things would be OK, no matter what was to come.

That night would be their last night in their world for a while. Matt's father had told most of the parents the truth, that they had to go to the Digital World on an important mission. The schools and other parents were fed different lies ranging from camping to extracurricular activities. Even with all eleven children and the Digimon, things were peaceful in the apartment.

The moonlight was one thing that kept Matt up past midnight. He was lying in bed, Takeru curled up against his back and Gabumon and Patamon at their feet fast asleep. His mind was racing with everything that could go wrong. Kaiser had taken control of Agumon before, what if he tried with one of the others? What if he took Gabumon? _He wouldn't._

Takeru shifted closer to him and Matt looked over his shoulder at his younger brother. _Everything will be ok. It has to be ok._

The group were gone before the sun began to rise, disappearing through the digital gate and ready to face whatever it was they needed to.


End file.
